


【翔润】No entry

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 养父子，子x父。涉及自慰，口塞，皮带捆手，轻微的语言羞辱和不太轻微的dirty talk等
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】No entry

樱井翔又一次梦到了松本润。梦里的松本润和平日里西装革履的样子完全不一样。他不着寸缕，白皙的皮肤泛出诱人的光泽。他的出现伴随着令人脸红心跳的情节，让樱井翔从梦中醒来时胯间也濡湿一片。

父亲。樱井翔在梦里仍然这么称呼他。他从被收养以来就习惯这么叫他。现在这个称呼倒成为了堵住他汹涌感情的堤坝。他不悦的起身，下身黏腻的触感让他很不舒服。于是他想去浴室简单的冲个澡，却在路过松本润卧室的时候意外的听到了门内压抑的喘息。

房间门并未上锁。樱井翔打开门向内看去，松本润正侧躺在床上，一只手揉捏着充血的乳首，另一只抚慰着自己勃起的性器。他赤裸的皮肤泛着情欲的粉色，修长白皙的手指熟练的取悦自己，浸淫在欲望中的表情比樱井翔梦中的景色更加诱人。

“这种时候，您在想着谁？”

突然出现的声音让松本润猛然停下了手中的动作，樱井翔微凉的手心就覆盖在了他的手上。在这样困窘的尴尬局面中松本润仍然企图维持长辈的尊严，他挣开了樱井翔的手，努力让自己的表情自然一些。

“这很正常，人都会……”

“我不会。”樱井翔强硬的挤进他的双腿间，把他的腿向两边用力分开。

“我不会把自己玩的湿成这个样子。”

他用膝盖撑住松本润想要并拢的腿，手指刮下他穴口的淫液伸到他眼前。

“只碰前面就可以有这么多水吗？”他揉捻着指尖，晶莹的液体拉出粘稠的丝线来。“没想到您的身体这么淫荡啊，我严厉的，克己的，一丝不苟的，”

“父亲。”

他强行压下松本润反抗的手，从床头抽出皮带来将他双手捆在背后。松本润制止的话还没能说出口，樱井翔已经用领带压住了他的舌。蓝黑格纹的丝质领带将双唇分开，一路划过脸颊，强硬的在他脑后打了个漂亮的结。松本润所有的愤怒和咒骂都在这条领带的阻止下变成了无用的呻吟，除了增添情趣外别无他用。

所以他认命的不再挣扎，生怕激起身上人更烈的侵占欲。樱井翔俯下身去自外向内的一圈一圈舔弄他粉色的乳晕，然后含住小巧的乳尖用力吮吸。那样的方式与其说是性事中的挑逗，更像是渴望母乳的婴儿。松本润在这样的刺激里意识模糊，胸前的胀痛转化成酥麻的快感扩散到他的大脑里。他的口腔在领带的压制下只能发出含糊的呜咽，但身体的触觉却因此更加敏锐。他感受到樱井翔的舌尖在他身上灵活的游走着，沿着胸膛向下，在敏感的肚脐周围舔舐，每到一处都给他带来别样的快乐。体内有温热的水在这样的刺激下流出，他本能的扭动身子想要更多，被皮带禁锢的双手却在这样的动作中摩擦出细小又灼热的痛感。

樱井翔掠过了他早已挺立的柱身，直接含住他的囊袋细致的舔吻逗弄，舌尖在双丸间来回扫动，松本润只觉得自己就快要融化在他的口中。很快樱井翔又一只手扶住他的柱身旋转着套弄，指腹在脆弱的冠状沟摩擦着。接连不断的快感从身下传来，松本润被迫浸淫在欲望里，可后穴仍然空虚难耐，无法被满足的肠肉磨人的痒，黏腻的肠液源源不断的顺着股沟流下来，樱井翔却并没有触碰的意思。松本润难受的要发疯，只能从喉咙里发出无意义的呻吟，用屁股蹭着床单请求着被填满。

“真不敢相信，您西装下的身体这么下流。”樱井翔嘴上的动作停了下来，声音就响起在松本润耳边。他还没过变声期，炙热的欲望都明目张胆的铺陈在略带颗粒感的嗓音里。

“还是说您在会议室里正襟危坐的时候，其实下面也已经饥渴难耐了？”

樱井翔的手指在他早已湿透的穴口恶意的戳刺，满意的看到身下人抑制不住的颤抖。

“就像这样，一边装作正经的样子一边流着水，如果裤子湿透了要怎么办？”

松本润在他羞辱的话中红了脸，背德感却让身体更兴奋了起来。他摇着头想要将这种罪恶的快感驱逐出去，却在樱井翔的手指进入的时候忍不住叫出声。

“您的身体很敏感，父亲。”樱井翔加重了那两个字的读音，时刻提醒着他的身份。

“这样的身体每天都在想着男人吧。单身的您，孤身一人的您，每天每天，都想要这样张开双腿被人侵犯吧。”

他的手指在松本润的后穴毫不留情的搅动着。那里潮湿温暖，不断的分泌着液体来润滑他手指的皮肤。他细细的探索着松本润的身体，靠颤抖的幅度和呻吟的音量确认他敏感的位置。在这样的刺激中松本润的眼泪已经止不住，樱井翔俯身，温柔的吻掉他的泪痕。

“您在哭吗，父亲。”他的声音低低的，像是轻柔的安慰。“您有什么需要，可以对我讲。”

“有什么话不能对自己的孩子说呢？”

松本润的敏感点被樱井翔不断的按压刺激着，因快感绷紧的身体牵动着被皮带束缚的双手，手腕处摩擦的痛感时刻提醒着他这是一场不伦的性事，可身体却不受控制的想要被更多的侵犯。

他无助的呜咽着，丝质的领带被无法吞咽的涎液浸透。被压住的舌尖让他无法说出有意义的话来，只能难耐的挺着腰表示邀请。樱井翔抽出了手指，滚烫的性器就顶在穴口。

“父亲，请您告诉我。”他解开了领带的结，松本润终于得以顺畅的呼吸。樱井翔还在穴口磨蹭着催促，他已经不知该如何忍耐下去。

“小翔…”他干哑的开口，失神的双眼又泛起了水光。

“…你快进来…”

“进来做什么？”饱满的龟头撑开了穴口，嫩肉不知满足的吮吸着，却得不到更深的进入。

“呜…”松本润在难耐的痛苦中彻底放弃了抵抗。身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要被侵犯，连手腕处传来的疼痛都变成了快感。

“干我，小翔…”他能感受到自己的穴肉被粗大的性器一点一点撑开，被进入的快感让他忘记了羞耻，只想被更加粗暴的对待。

“求你干我…用你的肉棒填满我…小翔…快点……唔…”

樱井翔在他的请求下毫不犹豫的抽插起来。饥渴的嫩穴紧紧的吸附着他的性器，湿热柔软的触感和身下人的呻吟都让他无比的动情。他抱住松本润的上身，好让他的声音离自己更近一点。

“请告诉我，父亲。”他疯狂的撞击着松本润的身体，低喘着在他耳边确认。

“请告诉我您是如何的需要我。”

“…想要你…用力干我…啊……用肉棒…狠狠的……哈…小翔…”

“嗯？”

“…你好大…啊…操的我好爽…呜…不行了…好舒服…”

松本润感觉自己快要被巨大的快感吞噬。樱井翔的性器在他体内蛮横的搅动，湿润的内壁从不同的角度被撞击着，淋漓尽致的满足感汹涌的袭击了他的全身，让他想要丢掉所有的身份和他结合在一起。

“父亲，您的骚穴吸的我好紧。”樱井翔抽插中感受得到他内壁愈发的湿热，引诱他说出更多羞耻的话来。“有什么流出来了呢。”

“…呜…是我…我被小翔的肉棒…哈……干出好多水……”

他的后穴缠着樱井翔的粗大的性器又咬又吸，破碎的呻吟和甜腻的喘息都让人把持不住。樱井翔下身用力的挺动着，终于能在这样的时机里毫无保留的坦率自己的心意。

“父亲，”他喊着那个禁忌的称呼，解开了松本润手臂的束缚。

“请您拥抱我。”

松本润攀上他的脖颈，不顾手腕被磨红的疼痛主动环紧了他，樱井翔撞击的力度没有减轻，松本润几乎要承受不住。

“我很爱您，一直…一直都是。”樱井翔嘴唇紧紧贴着他的耳廓，确保每一个字都能传达到他耳朵里。

“从您带我进家门那天起，我就看着您。您注视着我时的温柔的眼睛，您认真叮嘱我的嘴唇，您拉着我的手。”他的吻落在松本润的眼睛，嘴唇，又拉下他的手亲吻他红肿的手腕，每一下都感受得到松本润身体的轻颤。

“不行的…”松本润好不容易才抽出一丝理智来。

“你不可以……”

“父亲，您能把我抱得再紧一点吗。”樱井翔托住他的后背让他再次贴近自己。

“我爱您，您知道吗？”他加快了抽插的速度，松本润已经无法思考，只能本能的抓着樱井翔的背。

“我爱您，父亲。”在交合的水声和肉体的撞击声中，樱井翔一遍一遍的低声呢喃着。

“…我爱你，润。”

樱井翔在忘情的告白中射了出来。松本润痉挛着承受他的高潮，起伏间的喘息久久不能平静。

他好不容易才找回自己的理智。樱井翔仍然抱着他，赤诚的目光没有一刻移开。

松本润在这样的眼神中只觉得痛苦。他扭头推开他，企图躲避他灼热的目光。

“你要拒绝我吗。”樱井翔不愿意松开，如果忽略掉他们赤裸的身体和过分暧昧的姿势，他撒娇的样子完全像是个普通的大男孩。

“你知道我不能。”松本润鼓起勇气才对上他的眼神。“我是你的法定监护人，我们这样不就是……”

“不是。”樱井翔干脆的否定他。“我又不是你亲生的。”

松本润沉默了。他无法忽略自己的心动，即使是在缺乏理智的性爱中，那样的告白也足够让他动摇。

“父亲。”樱井翔嘴唇蹭过他颈间的小痣。“我总比您的手好用。”

“小翔…”

“您可以拒绝我。”樱井翔并不准备听他说完。“我也不会怨恨您，毕竟您是我最爱的父亲。”

“但我不会停止爱您。即使从此以后我夜夜孤枕难眠，就这样下去独自走完一生，我也不会再来惊扰您的安宁。”

他抓住松本润的手放在自己的胸口。

“父亲。只请您给我一个明确的答案。”

松本润终于在这样的注视里败下阵来。他挣脱了那双紧握他的手，却也没有将他推开。

“今晚就睡这儿吧。”

他的声音很轻。像羽毛飘落在枕边，却足够让樱井翔安下心来。


End file.
